Naruto Nara, the Grandson of Shikai Nara
by Brother who befriends
Summary: The first two chapter will not talk about Naruto. However, expect Naruto will be awesome in the third. Will post a chapter for every 10 reviews.
1. Chapter 1

There was once a powerful man that existed in the infamous Nara Clan. His name was Shikai Nara, the **Lord of the Shadows**, **Thousand Plans Nara**, **The Strongest Nara**, **The Demon Tamer**, or his most famous name of them all, one of the **God of Wars.** He was and still is one of the most powerful man to this day.

Even old age has not stop this man, no monster, to him it was just a small annoyance that doesn't amount to anything. After all he was a man that was born in the dark ages of the Shinobi Era, **The Era of The Shinbi Clan Wars **and live through the **First Great Ninja War, Second Ninja War, **and the** Third Great Ninja War. **

To be live through live though one war is amazing, two wars is legendary, three wars extraordainary but to live through all the dark Era of the Shinobis is suppose to be impossible. Being a ninja means you have to be the strongest and survive, so they tend to die very young or die being past your prime. However Shikai Nara became way past his prime in the Second Ninja War and surived without a problem and even crushed the armies sent against him with very little effort.

Let talk about the history of Shikai Nara.

Shikai Nara was born as the Nara Clan' clan heir. Unlike his other clan memembers he was very ambitious and more talented than an ordainary talent soon seperated him from the other members.

His clan however was just an average clan to the entire world which infuriates him because vey few hires the caln since they thought it was weak. He wanted to bring his clan glory and prosperity so he worked very hard to attain that goal. His ambitions along with his natural talent soon made his clan and him feared.

However one event is what set him in the top. It was when the most powerful Daimyo was getting old. The Daimyo had three sons and he said this to each sons.

"Go and hire yourselves each a shinobi clan without using any of my family's money and kill each other in three days. Whoever wins will "

So the three sons each set out to find a clan of their own to take the job.

The first son was has a very powerful family from his mother's side which got him a few favors that manage to get The entire **Senju Clan **to help him which was the considered the strongest clan only rivaled by the **Uchiha Clan.**

The entire** Uchiha Clan **was hired by the second son whose mother's side is very rich and use the money to hire the pretigious clan.

However the third son is not as lucky. His mother was just a poor civllian girl that was vey beautiful and caught the Daimyo's eyes. The third son is unlike the first two sons. Unlike them he did not came from a prestigious family so he got no money to hire any clan.

However, he is beloved by the people in the entire country. He was not mean like the first but kind and gentle. He wasn't spoiled and corruptted like the second son, but righteous and just.

That made the lowerclass all gather money to help him hire a clan. However the lowerclass can only give so much money and it was a huge sum but not large enough to hire an entire clan especially a clan brave enough to engage against the two most powerful clan in the entire world and the two clans that dominated the Shinobi world.

After meeting his eighth clan he was very dejected and had little to any hope. As he walked several assasains appeared, they all wore the Uchiha symbol on them and came to kill the third son.

However the third son got some training from his samurais. Thanks to these training he mangae to escape from the assasains.

As he got chased he ran into the edge of the ground and therewas only a cliff. The third son knew he got no other options. It was either to jump down and have a slim chance of surival or fight against trained assasains that aims to kill you.

So he prayed to Kami and just hope that he will surive and jumped down the cliff.

* * *

Shikai Nara was having a great day. After all he just received his pay and finished his first A-Ranked mission. A- ranked mission is the highest the Nara Clans ever gotten and he was the first one in all of Nara Clan to finished an A-ranked mission, not thinking it was troublesome.

As he walked in the woods, he saw a man that look exhausted. The man wore clothes that shows that he is a noble or at least someone high up.

'Strange, what is someone of such prestige doing in the middle of the woods?' thought Shikai.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud roar that ame from a lion. With his quick reflex he used his **Shadow Tendril Justu **and killed the lion.

3 hours later

The third son was finally awake and he saw fire roasting something.

"So you're finally awake, kid" said a certain Nara as he roast the tiger that he just killed.

"What am I doing here, are you here to kill me." asked the panicing son.

"Wow, calm down kid, why would I kill you." asked Shikai as he was very curious but had a hunch what was going on.

So the third son told Shikai how his father told him to find a clan to kill each other and he has yet to find one as all the clan denied him outright because if they accept their opponet would be the two strongest clan in the world.

Shikai knows an good oppuntunity when he sees on and this one is definitely one. However, going against the two most powerful clan in a staright out war will only make your clan at the brink of extintion.

That is why it would be nearly impossible to find clans willing to do such a thing, no matter how much money is on the line.

Shikai, however knew that his clan is already starting to die with what little resource they had left and even the A ranked mission he just completed was rare and barely has enough money to support the clan.

The clan has not received missions for an entire month because they didn't have enough prestige, so nobody knows of them or simply like other clans.

He refused to have his clan to die so his only option his to help that kid and risk dying out or wait for mission and live by scarps.

He chose the former, so watch out Senju and Uchiha for Shikai Nara is going to kick your ass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Shikai Nara, a new legend is born**

**By Brother who Befriends**

Shikai Nara is preparing for one of the biggest day of his life and his clan. Today would be the day to see if his clan rise in glory or be utterly crushed.

The battle wil pobably begin in **Hi no Kuni (The Land of Fire) **as the third son was said to be reside in there. The Nara Clan would be their main target as they are the weakest.

Shikai, now waits for the army of the clans by himself.

Then a loud battle cry was heard, the two clans have arrived

The battle has begun.

Shikai Nara knew of the truce that the Senju and the Uchiha had to destroy the third son.

Shikai said, " So the greatest clan, the mighty Senjus have come to take my clan on. It was said that the Senju was the strongest and the Uchiha another great clan is the only clan tht can stall them."

It sounds nice but in truth, it is saying that the Uchiha is only second to the Senju. This made the Uchiha fuming in anger as they always love the title the strongest and being derated made them made. Shikai knows this only work with The Uchiha as the Senju does not care about that. Soon an argument broke out and tension is thick enough that it can only be cut by a knife.

'The truce was now shakier then before,' thought a smirking Nara.

Then soon he purposely substitute with several shinobis and now their teamwork is so sloppy and so angry that it took little to no effort to beat the shiobis.

Why did Shikai do such a thing, Shikai could have still easily beat them without the provacation and at least have gotten a challenge as they were powerful ninjas(B rank, there was 300 of them.)

He could have but he needed to conserve energy and win for sure.

Somewhere far away

'It seems that you manage to keep your promise Shikai.' thought a certain Uchiha clan heir and a certain Senju clan heir after they heard the news of Shikai

They were Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju.

_*Flashback*_

_"Aww" yawn a younger Shikai but then he heard the shouting of two people._

_"What's wrong with you, you go into depression too easily!" shouted Madara to Hashiranma._

_"Yo," said Shikai from behind them. Both jumped._

_After that they started to introduce themselves and decided to talk which led to them meeting in this waterfall everyday._

_"I wish that children don't have to die everyday and the world have true peace." said Hashiranma_

_"That is an admirable dream but a near impossible one," said Madara_

_"But think of how nice it will be, you won't have to worry your children dying and you could always lie down looking at the clouds." said Shikai, "Also I think we should stop seeing each other our clans have noticed Hashiranma **Senju **and Madara** Uchiha.**"_

_Hashiranma and Madara'eyes widened. _

_But then, Madara chuckled and said, "I suppose it is only natural of you to find out Shikai. You are the genius." _

_Shikai said, "Let us not fight but at least depart with good memories before this."_

_So they made a promise to each other for peace and that was the day the Sharingan awakend for Madara._

_*Flashback ends* _

Today will be the day they invade the temple.

Madara was waiting for this day eagerly as was Hashiranma, they finally get to meet their old friend.

The Senju and Uchiha prepared their army and today the clan will strike.

* * *

Far away Shikai stood on top of the tower he was protecting and he heard the shouts of the Senju and the Uchiha.

They have come for the third prince and it would be over his dead body that they will get him,.

"It's been a long time old friends" said Shika as he look at the two leader and one time friend.

"It has" responded Madara with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah long time no see," responded Hashiranma cheerfully.

This caused cofusion among both clans and mummurs began.

"Enough," both leader said and looked at Shikai.

"Is there any way we could convince you and your clan to step aside." asked Hashiranma sorrowfully.

"I'm afraid not, don't be sad we were fated to fight against each other." said Shikai noticing the sorrowful look.

"It's a shame though," said Madara

"Indeed." responded Shikai.

**Shadow Oblivion** **Jutsu **and a giant black dome appeared and swallowed half of the army. However the rest were skilled enough to avoid it or was strong enough os that it didn't kill them but are still injured significantly.

Then Shikai ran towards them with an incredible speed and only 4 were able to follow him. They were Uchiha Izuna, Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashiranma, and Senju Tobirima.

The rest that weren't skilled enough got their throats slit.

"That should even out the playing field a lot." said Shikai breathing quite heaivly as the previous jutsu combine with steathily sliting som many throats did bring him some fatigue.

However, Madara smirked and said, "It seems you have improved but I wonder how you fare against us."

Then Madara and Shikai both engage in a deadly Taijutsu match with punches that contains so much force and kicks so fast and and with every move both fought harder and faster that only one person could see their moves clearly and he is Senju Hashiranma.

However the other two was in awe . Izuna was staring in suprise as even his mangekyo sharingan could only catch glimpses of their fight. Tobirama on the other hand, was scared as their taijustu fight already shows that they were way out of his league and he knew if his brother wasn't there Senju would had lost to Nara and Uchiha.

He was barely able to kepp Izuna in place.

However their attention was once again turn towards both fighters when suddenly Hashiranma jumped towards the fight and decided to help Madara.

It barely even the odds as Shikai was more skilled than them in Taijutsu and their teamworks were horrible, but soon it began to change as Madara and Hashirana had been rivals for so long and the were high class shinobi which means they are very adaptable.

Their team work began to become better to the point where Shikai have to jump back and resort to Ninjutsu.

The fight changed the landscape thoughly from a hot, dry dessert ground to a beautiful forest to a hot burnng to a hot barren land. However, the castle mange to remain strong until the shockwave of their jutsu became so huge it destroyed the catsle.

"It seems we won" said Madara wih an arragont smirk.

Shikai seeing this threw a smoke ball and left.

Seeing this both clan return and the truce is destroyed. Next time they will have to fight.

They decided to report back to their clients when they saw something that will shock them forever.

All their clansmate that came along with them died and in both ther clients chamber had a phrase written by blood that destroyed their pride.

"No I won"

This cause both Madara and Hashirama both in their client's castle and laughed.

It would seems the Nara ae the winners of the day.

* * *

**My policy remains. No flames and try to be constructive if you do critisize you bitches. Next of, is that the next chapter Naruto is going to be the main character.**

**So please suggest an Arc where I start in. Oh yeah and review.**


End file.
